SCRE4M  Jill's Side Altered From Real Movie
by GwenGuy105
Summary: This is Jill's side of the story as an innocent victom/character in SCRE4M, if you haven't seen it yet, you should!
1. Prologue: Heartbreak at 3:00

**SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN SCRE4M!**

**Okay... So This is made as if Jill wasn't the Killer, and the killer(s) will be named later in the Story, all is the story of Jill Roberts in Woodsboro in SCRE4M**

**Prologe**

Jill looked at the empty side of her bed, wondering. _Where is Trevor? _she thought. They had just had sex and he had went to the bathroom, probably to make a phone call. She tip toed to her bathroom door to hear. "Hey Olive-Oil. Yeah I'm Jill's house." Jill couldn't belive what she was hearing. She was suspecting him of cheating on her before, but never belived it, especially with her best friend. He was her first love, the only one who didn't date her just to meet Sidney. She leaned in to hear more. "Trust me, I will leave after I screw her some more and pass the street to get some of yo ass. You know, I'm saving my best for you boo. Later." He hung up and opened the door. "Hey babe. How are you walking straight after that?" He said with a dirty smirk on his face. "Trust me, it will be a wonder if you are walking straight when I'm done with you!" She yelled. "What's going on baby?" "You're cheating on me with Olivia!" "Where would you get that idea?" "I heard your phone call! We're through! Now get the fuck out of my house and go bang that whore across the street!" She threw him pants and his boots, which hit him in the groin. "Ow, bitch!" He yelled. She ran under the covers to try to sleep. Trevor could hear her quietly weepong, quietly muttering "What did I do wrong? What?" This made Trevor feel like a total jackass. He left, guiltier than ever, and walked past Olivia's house. Jill sat up and looked at the clock. " 3:00 am. I gave him everything and he waits until 3am on Friday, to cut out part of my heart."


	2. 1 The Angel Of Death

**Chapter 1: Angel Of Death**

Jill opened her eyes, rubbed the sleep out of them, and took a look at her clock. "7am, shit! Gotta be ready." She ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and took a shower. She put on a black short sleeve shirt that went bown to her pierced belly button, a light black and white striped jacket that went down to her thin ribs, and a pair of dark blue black-like Levi jeans. She walked downstairs. "Jill honey, you have seemed sad lately, anything wrong?" Her mom worried. It was rare seeing her mother care about her 'being sad' or anything a mother, mainly because her mother was always out untill 5am, screwing her 'boyfriends.' Ever since Rodrick Roberts, Jill's father, died, it's never been the same. "No mom, I'm fine." "Are you hungry?" "No. When is Sidney coming?" Jill asked. "Why, are you excited to meet her?" "It isn't that, it's just that I want to know." "Oh, well probably a little after you come home from school." "Oh, can Kirby stay over tonight if she wants?" "Sure, how is she?" "She's good." " Well, how is the man of yours, Travis?" "It's Trevor mom, and there is no 'us' anymore. "What happened sweetie?" "He was screwing the neighbor's daughter Ol-" "Olivia, right?" "Right mom." "But, don't you talk to her?" "Yeah." "I am so sorry sweetie,. If you need anything, call me, and if I'm not here, Sid will help." "Thanks mom." HONK! HONK! "Well that's Kirby, later mom." "Bye sweetie, want chinese for dinner tonight?" Her mother yelled to her. "Yeah."

Jill walked out of the house and to the van blasting 'Fuck Him He's A DJ' by Ke$ha. Kirby has been Jill's best friend since the 4th grade when Kirby beat up Jacob Thomas because he was teasing, more like harassing Jill. Kirby has always been a fighter, and Jill has always been the nice nice and a little weak and ever since Jill's father died, Kirby has been by her side through practically all of it. "Hey, don't hate me." Why? I think Ke$ha is pretty good." "No, Trevor called me Saturday night, and Sunday. Apparently he is REALLY sorry for what happened Friday." "It's nothing." "...Well?" Kirby said, looking slightly impacient. "What?" "What happened Friday?" "Nothing..." "Liar! Spill it." "Okay, well we were have a great romantic night. I made dinner, made the dining room look nice, took him to the room and-" "Oh I get it, he's bad in bed." "No, he is pretty good, it wasn't our first time. Anyway it was 3 am and I snuck up to the bathroom door to see what he was doing and he was calling Olivia, and he was goingto her house right after mine, so we had a fight." "Well thank God she got her boyfriend to drive her there, it would have been awkward." "Yeah." Jill's phone rang. "Why is Marnie Cooper calling me? "I don't know, pick it up."Hello?" "Hello, Jill." The mysterious voice said "Marnie is that you?" "What's your favorite scary movie?" "What?" "What's happening Jill?" "One minute." Jill put the phone on speaker. "Who is this?" Jill said "I asked you a question, what's your favorite fucking scary movie!" The phone hung up. "That was wierd..." Kirby said. They looked at each other and laughed hysterically for no reason. This was one of the things theese two always did. Jill looked out her window, and saw the upcoming sign. _Out Of Darkness by Sidney Prescott Book Signing Today Only! 1pm. "_So is the reaper at your house yet?" "Who?" Jill said, coming out of her daze. "The Angel of Death, Sidney Prescott." "Oh, no, probably when I get home or a little after, oh that reminds me you want to stay over tonight?" "Sure, you she is the reason why I love horror movies." "I bet she would love to hear that." "We would just need to stop by my house after school, alright?" "Alright." "Here we ware."

They looked around and saw the venue if the Woodsboro High School. The two girls met up with Olivia. Olivia quiclky ran to hug Jill. "What the hell are you doing?" "I am so sorry for what I did. He told me you two broke up and I didn't talk to you for the Spring Break and I didn't question why he'd lie so, I'm just sorry." "Well, I guess it's ok." "Jill continued hugging her until 20 seconds later. They saw Charlie and Robbie talking about their 'Stab-A-Thon' they have every year. "Hey Kirby, Jil, Olivia." Charlie said. Jill saw Trevor looking at her in the corner of her eye. "Hey Robbie, what's that you got there?" Jill said in the flirtiest way she can." "Oh it's my webcast. It's broadcasting right now to the web. Hello people this is Hall Pass with Robbie Mercer here wit hthe very flirty nice girl Jill Roberts." Robbie pointed the camera down at her boobs. Jill smiled as she saw Trevor getting jealous and angry at Robbie. _Goal achieved,_ Jill thought. "So the Woodsboro Murders Annivery question is, what is your favorite scary movie?" "Where did you hear that douchebag question?" Olivia said and The girls started to walked with her. "It's a line from 'Stab 1,' duh." "Hey Kirby, what's your favorite scary movie?" Charlie asked. "Bambi." Jill and Kirby walked away. Jill turned around and signaled at Robbie to call her. Robbie smirked at her and mouthed 'Okay baby.'

Jill walked to her locker, which was right next to Kirby's. "I think Charlie likes you." "I like him too... to tease, to torment, too-" "Well you can do worse." Jill closed her locker and got startled to see Trevor standing behind it. "Hi Trevor. Bye Trevor." Kirby quickly said and walked to her first class. Jill walked to hers too. "C'mon Jill, talk to me." "Go to hell." "Come on, there is someone here who really cares about you. Someone who really made you feel like the luckiest girl in the world once. Someone who really regrets letting you go. So-"' "Ending a call with someone is letting them go, taking someone to the airport is letting go, but telling someone u love her, and she gives you all of her love for years and just lieing about us to my best friend." Jill feels tears running down her face and her voice crackling. "That isn't letting someone go, that is cheating on them. Thats betrayel." Jill walked away, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Trevor Sheldon everybody rejected by the lovely Jill Roberts, Trevor, what's your favorite scary movie?" Robbie said half to his blog. "It's more of a fight movie." "What is it?" And that was when Trevor punched Robbie right in the nose, making him fall to the ground. Jill turned around and the blood coming from Robbie's nose. "Robbie!" She screamed and ran to his side. She looked up at Trevor. "Get the hell away from here!" She yelled. Soon, the principal was there and gave Trevor 2 weeks of detention. Jill was iin the middle of History when everybody's phone rang. "Would anybody like to share?" Mr. Howard said, not really asking. "Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper were murdered last night." Olivia told. "What?" Jill turned around to see Olivia's phone. "Stabbed to death." Charlie added. "The Angel Of Death is at it again." Kirby muttered under her breath, causing Jill to look at her.


	3. 2 Tragedy At A Murder Scene

**2. Tragedy at the murder scene...**

"May I have Jill Roberts, Kirby Reed and Olivia Morris to the principal's office." The three girl avoided the "ooohs" and went to the office. "Deputy Riley here needs to take you to the police station to question you i-" "What do you think we killed Marnie & Jenny? All I did last night was watched a god damn horror film!"Kirby snapped. "Ms. Read, we just need to ask you questions regarding Jenny. Marnie and things that we are trying to prevent happening in the future." Dewey said. They went in his van and we sat in the question room. Sidney came in. "Sidney." "Hi Jill." They exchanged hugs and Sidney stepped back. "So Jill, you were the only one who recieved a phone call?" "No. Me too." Olivia said. "What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?" "Yeah." "It was the killer's voice. From Stab? Or you know from your life?" Sidney looks funny at Kirby. "Hi, I'm Kirby, I'm their friend." "And you didn't recieve a phone call?" Officier Hicks interrupted. "No. Is-is that a bad thing? Does that mean I'm not gonna live as long as these two?" "No... maybe... of course not!" Dewey rushed out of the room. "Oh my God did you hear that? I'm next." "Sheriff Riley is requesting people on the force and me to watch the house are staying in." "Okay." "Do you remember me?" Deputy Hicks asked Sidney Prescott. "Huh?" "Judy Hicks. We had French together and were both in the drama club?" "I'm sorry, I don't-" "In 'Peter Pan' we were both 2 of the lost boys?" "Judy, it's really you? How have you been?" "Well, I'm working with Dewey now. I know how you have been." "Yeah." "I just bought your book. Hoping to read it soon." "Cool. Well I have to bring Jill home, see you at the house. Bye." Sidney Walked back in the room "So Jill, do you want me to take you home?" "Sure, see ye later guys." "Bye!"

"So Jill, how are you?" "Good, I guess." "Do you have a boyfriend?" "I just broke up with him." "Well what happened?" "He was sleeping with the darker skinned girl you just saw." "Oh, do you want to talk about it." "Well there is not much to talk about. I dated him for 6 years." "Wow, long time." "He told me he loved me for the first time then. I gave him everything. My heart, my money, my virginity-" "Wow, it sounds like you two have been through much together." "Yeah." Jill's voice began to crackle. She put her head on Sidney's shoulder, and fell asleep as they continued to drive home.

They finally got home from all of the craziness of school, Trevor, the police, well not entirely. It was nine 9:00pm. "Um, Sidney." Jill said when they got inside the house. "Kirby will be coming over to stay here since her parents aren't home so if you see her, could you let her in?" "Sure. I'm gonna order the chinese." "Okay. I'll be in my room." "K." Jill walk up to her door, still dead tired from all the crying, and drama that went down today. As she motioned to open the door, she thought she heard a motion coming from her room. She quickly ignored it and opened the door to be startled by her decieving boyfriend, Trevor Sheldon, planting a kiss right on her lips. She pushed him off. "Trevor, what the hell are you doing here? They're cops right out front- "No match for the Ninja baby. "And don't kiss me." "Listen I am really-" "Go away already." "really, really sorry for hurting you like that, Out of the six years we have been together, you know this is something I would never do" "Why did you do it? Why would you just leave in the dirt, for her?" Jill started to tear up once again. "I was thinking with the wrong head." Jill chuckled at the inapropriate thought that came into her head. "Listen Jill, please, please take me back?" You could see Trevor was about to cry. "Look. I'll think about. I am not just some slut you sleep wit hand then dump. Got it?" "Yes baby." He leaned in for a kiss. "No no. Not yet. KNOCK KNOCK "Jill, Kit-, oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." "Oh, no he was just leaving. He is my possible ex." "Hi, I'm Trevor." "Hi." "I meant to get a copy of your book." "Cool." "You're smaller in person." Jill rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you." Trevor got out through the window and climbed down. Sidney looked thoroughly at Jill. "What?" Jill asked curiously. "No, you just remind me of... me." "How?" "Oh well when I was your age my boyfriend used to come in through the window ha, anyway Kirby is here. Do you want her to come up?" "Sure." "Hey Jill." Kirby said. "I brought Shaun Of The Dead." "Awesome, put it in." "Okay. So what's u-" "You will never believe what happened!" Jill exclaimed as Sidney closed the door. "What Jill?" "Trevor snuck into my room. He was so apoligetic and sweet and I might take him back." "Well, do you to. Like, do you trust him?" "I want to, and he will be on love probation." They both laughed at the horrible imitation of a black thug jill tried to do when she said love probation. "Then I would. Come on let's watch the movie." "Okay." They turned on the movie.

At 10:00pm, at least half an hour into the movie, Hayden got a call from Olivia. "Heyy, we're watching Shaun Of The Dead, wanna come up?" "Is the Angel Of Death their?" "She's in the guestroom." "Pass." Olivia's family was superstitious with omesna and bad luck, and Sidney was a big one. Jill's Phone rang. "Who is it?" "It's Robbie. I told him to call me, but I am getting back together with him. Let me talk to Olivia, you talk to him. " "Okay." "Hey Olivia." "Hey Robbie, what do you want?" "I want to speak to Jill." The mysterious voice said. Look Robbie, she isn't interested anymore. It was a one ti-" "This is not Robbie." "What's that? I can't hear you. "What's he doing Kirby?" "This is not Robbie." "He's trying to be Ghostface haha." "He's being wierd." Jill said on the phone. "So if you aren't Robbie then why do you have his phone?" "I want to speak to Jill." The voice said coldly. "Well she doesn't want to talk to you Robbie, so get over it" "What's going on over there?" Olivia asked, looked through the window. "What's Robbie doing?" Jill asked again. "This is not fucking Robbie!"The voice said again, more impacient this time. "Come on, whisper to me Mr. Ghostface, aren't you supposed to ask me a question?" "Okay. How's the movie?" "What movie?" "Shaun Of The Dead." The responce left chills running through her." "How do you know we are watching 'Shaun Of The Dead?'" "Cause I'm standing in the closet." "No way." "Go see for yourself." "Kirby, what's going on this isn't funny. Kirby?" Kirby ripped open the closet doors, rifled through the clothes, calling the voices bluff. "Liar. I'm doen with this." "I never said your closet!" The line went dead." Kirby thought for moment and realized what he meant. "Olivia! Olivia!" Kirby was screaming out of the window. "What's going o- AHHHHHHH!" The killer busted out of Olivia's closet. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Jill and Kirby were screaming their heads off. "Ahh! Help! Help me!AHHHH!" Olivia contued screaming, hoping to find witnesses. This made Sidney jump out of her bed from reading a book and running to the room. "What's going on?" Sidney demanded. The girls backed away from the window to show see the brutal actions happening. "Oh God. Jill, Kirby, stay here." Sidney ran to the house. "Aah!" The girls screamed as the masked pushed her through the window, showing them he had finished her off.

Jill ran down to the stairs and to the house. "Jill!" Jill was in the house. She could hears Sidney tslking. "Why don't you come for me, you got the balls for the?" Jill slowly walked up the stairs, and saw part of the blood covered walls. "Sidney!" She said, regretting her choice of coming. "Don't go in there." "Is she-" "Don't look." "She dai you were the Angel Of Death." Right as she said that she felt a presence. "Jill look out!" "Ahh!" Jill tried to run, but her arm was sliced in the arm, and the knife went right in her stomach twice, almost missing her the second tim because Sidney pushed him down the stairs. After being sverly wounded, she fell to the floor, and pass out from the massive amount of blood she lost already. Just as that happened, Siney fought the killer down the stairs. As the cops finally came, the killer was gone. "Jill? Jill!" Trevor was mortified as he saw the love of his life practically dead on the floor. He scooped her up in his arms, not caring about blood getting on his clothes. "Jill, oh God." Kirby saw her passed out in Trevor's arms. They walked outside. "Sidney, she is gonna die if we don't bring her to the hospital!" Kirby slightly shouted, slightly freaking out. "Okay." So Kirby, Trevor and Sidney rode together to the hospital right behind the ambulance.

"So Trevor, heard Jill might take you back?" "She told you?" Tevor asked. curiously. "Yeah, she asked me what to do." "What did you say?" "If I told her not to, would you kill me?" "No, to worried and weak." "Weak from what?" "Worrying." Kirby and Sidney both looked at Trevor, and then each other wierd, and then they all laughed. "Ahhhhh, I needed that." They all said, and then laughed again at the similarity. They finally got to the hospital, all were a boiling pot of mixed emotions from the few laughes they had, and because of Jill's possible demise.

**...Hey people! What are your thaughts? What do you, my little (or big) readers want to happen in the future of this story. Review, and put a suggestion of what YOU want to happen, and it just might :). See ya soon. Happy Easter!**


	4. 3 Surprise!

**3. Surprise!**

It was the morning after the horrible murder of Olivia, and the possible death of Jill. Doctors were up all night saving her. The killer had sliced her forearm open, with a severely deep cut, and stab deep stab wounds, each causing a massive loss of blood, causing her to faint. The hard land of the fall on the stairs caused one of her ribs to break off and almost stabbed her in her heart, killing her if it did. Kirby and Trevor went into an empty hospital room someone let them use to use beds. Sidney was being checked to see if any things were broken. She stayed with the two teenagers' cool borrowed room which had a TV. "So Trevor, why were you there so quick?" Kirby asked suspiciously. "Well I went home and I forgot my phone at Jill's and when passing Olivia's I heard someone yell Jill so I just ran in." He said. "Oh, are you worried about Jill?" They looked at each other and laughed, remembering their laugh in the car about his weakness from worrying. "Do you think she is really gonna take you back?" "I hope so, I really, really still do love her, like we were married. I just messed up big time, so I definitely think she is gonna be a little on the con side of it maybe." He said. "Well, she was talking to me about that whole situation the second I came in." "What did she say?" "She wasn't sure. She was really more on the yes side, and she asked me for my opinion." "What did you say? Just wondering." Trevor asked. "Well I asked if she trusted you and if she really did still love you. She said she doesn't completely trust you, but she still loves you." "Oh." Trevor smirked. "You know Kirby, you are pretty kick-ass." "Why, thanks, and you aren't too bad yourself bro." "Thanks." "You and Jill are pretty close, huh?" "Well yeah. It started when we were in fourth grade and I kicked Jacob Thomas's ass for teasing, or harassing Jill. Then her father died and I was like her sister. "Did he die when she was in the sixth grade?" Trevor asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" "It was the first time I met her, and I remember her seeming pretty down, and then she told me, and then it was the first time we ever kissed." "Ahhh. Memories. They sighed, and laughed. Trevor and Kirby finally made friend status that night by talking to each other while watching the television before they fell asleep.

It was Six-Fifty in the morning as Jill Roberts was starting to open her eyes. Her eyes began to flutter. "Miss Roberts! You are alive. Let me tell the doctors." "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" She was now remembering the whole thing. Olivia's death, her own possible death, everything. "Well, on your body we found a large slice in your forearm, cutting it open, and 2 bad stab wounds and loss a massive amount of blood." "Where's Sidney?" "Ms. Prescott has stayed overnight is being checked for any broken bones, but as I was saying, you shouldn't worry for your baby, the stabs were right above the baby's area, you did not miscarry ma'am." "Miscarry? What do you mean?" "Didn't you know? You are 2 months pregnant. Well, that's what it says on your record." "Are you sure?" Jill asked, nervous and scared. "Let me check." The nurse went into the doctor's office. "Yes ma'am, you are 100% pregnant. Do you want me to see if there are any visitors for you in the waiting room?" "Sure." The nurse walked out of the room, leaving Jill a mental wreck.

Trevor opened his eyes. "Kirby, get up we gotta see if Jill is okay." "What time is it?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Seven. We got to go." "Okay." They went into the bathroom one at a time to change in the clothes they wore there. Trevor just put on his under t-shirt, his sweater had Jill's blood on it. They walked around the lobby and saw a brunette nurse in her early thirties, calling out something. They walked closer. "Hello? People here to see patient Jill Roberts?" The nurse said. They ran up to her. "Yes! Is she okay?" Trevor and Kirby shouted. "She has just opened her eyes. She is still a little bad with the wounds. Are you ready to see her now?" "Yes. Yes we are." They said, relieved outside but crazy inside. "I need you to state your names please?" "Kirby Reed." "Trevor Sheldon." They said. "Okay, be right back with you two." The nurse walked back into Jill's room. "Miss Roberts, I have 2 teenagers here to see you." "Two teenagers?" "Yes, a Kirby Reed and Trevor Sheldon." "Trevor?" She thought out loud. "Who would you like to see first?" "Um.. Kirby please?" "Sure thing Miss Roberts." The nurse went into the three's room. "Um, can I first have Kirby Reed?" "Sure." Kirby followed the nurse along the long corridor. "Here she is." The nurse said, letting Kirby see Jill. "Jill!" "Kirby!" Kirby ran to Jill's bedside and gave her a big hug. "So how are you feeling?" Kirby asked. "Well…" Jill said calmly "I am fucking freaking out! "Jill yelled. "Why?" Kirby said, slightly worried it had to do with her life. "Apparently I am 2 months pregnant!" "Oh my God. Please tell me it's Trevor's." She said. Kirby knew Jill wasn't a slut, but maybe during that weekend she met up with someone and didn't say. "He is the only guy I slept with, but should I get a DNA test? I could have been drunk one time maybe, if it had happen." "Well I think, just to be sure." "Ok, I am gonna have to ask him to give me the DNA, so um, see you later." They hugged and Kirby left the room. "She's all yours." Kirby said, patting Trevor's shoulder. Trevor ran to the room before the nurse called him. "Baby!" He yelled as he ran to her side, hugged her and gave her a kiss. "Hey Trev." He could easily tell something was on her mind. "What's wrong?" Trevor asked. "What do you mean?" "I know you have something on your mind. I always do." "Well, um…" "Say it, come on. You can tell me." "I'm pregnant! Okay, I'm pregnant, and I'm pretty sure you are the father!" "Really?" Trevor asked, shocked in a good way. "Yes, if you want we can take a DNA test to see if it's accurate." Jill said nervous. "Sure. Are you excited? Disappointed?" "Well, I am excited to be possibly starting a family most likely with my boyfriend, bu-" "Wait, so we're back together?" "Yes, my Ninja, we are back together, you won." Jill smirked at him. "Woo!" He said a victory yell, and kissed Jill passionately for about a minute until the nurse came in. "Um, Miss Roberts, do you want to take the DNA test?" "Yes, to see if it's accurate, and to see if this man right here, is the father." They looked at each other and smiled. "Okay. I will need a sample of both your DNA, and this man over here." "What do you mean by DNA?" "Seamen." Trevor could imagine Jill giggling at the inappropriate thought in her head. "And how do you get it?" "Well, with Jill, we have to get the DNA of the baby, and you, well, to be blunt; you have to make your seamen come out one way or another." Trevor could see at the corner of his eye Jill smiling. "Okay." Trevor took the glass, and got his own seamen sample as they extracted it from the baby within Jill.

One hour later, the nurse arrived with a big, yellow envelope. "Well, Ms. Roberts, it does seem that Mr. Sheldon is indeed the father of your children. Congrats." "Children? What do you mean?" "You are having twins." "How do you know there are twins already?" "We have upgraded technology. I will leave you two alone." Jill and Trevor looked at each other. "Twins." "Twins." They said. "Are you excited?" "Jill asked hopeful he was. "Hell yeah!" He gave her a big hug, which she responded with a kiss. "Yay! Where is Sidney? I have to tell her and my mom before someone else does." "She is in a room being checked. Want me to see if she can come in?" "Sure. By Ninja." "Ahhh feels good to be back." He said as he left the room. "Umm… is Ms. Prescott available to see Ms. Roberts?" "Um... let me check with the nurse who checked with her." Trevor waited a minute until the nurse finally spoke. "Yes she is, and she'll be right there." "Okay thank you." Trevor waited outside the door for Sidney to come.

"Where is she?" "In there." Trevor said, pointing to her room. She walked in. "Jill?" "Sidney!" Sidney ran to hug her. "Did you hear?" "What?" Jill asked. "My publicist, Rebecca was killed, not to long after we were attacked." She said seriously. "I am sorry about that. Look, I have to tell you something, please don't tell my mom." "What are you pregnant?" Sidney's face turned from a joking smile to a weird look from Jill's silence. "You are?" "Twins." "Well, congratulations." She hugged her. "Is Trevor the father?" "Yeah." "What will your mom do?" "I don't know. I think we should tell her, together." "Okay. The nurse said you will be out today, but you will have a little trouble walking easy." "Cool. When?" "Well, now we can leave and then you, me, Kirby and Trevor could go to McDonalds for breakfast, if you want?" "Sure, just let me get dre- oh!" She yelled in pain. "Let me help." Sidney helped Jill put the black short sleeve shirt, the black and white striped jacket that went down to her thin, skin-punctured ribs. Apparently, the nurse told her one of her ribs broke off and almost poked through her heart, or the babies from the impact of her hard fall on the stairs, which will cause her pain while walking. She was limping towards the car with Kirby and Trevor, "Easy does it." They sat her in the car in between her two friends. "Hey Jill, wanna go on a date Friday?" "Where? Will I have to stand up a lot?" Jill said. "I was wondering if you would want to go to 'Stab-A-Thon' with me babe, wanna?" "Well, I will have to ask my mom, let me text her. She texted

**JILL**

'Out of the hospital, can I please go to stab-a-thon with my boyfriend friday? '

5 minutes later she got a text back.

**KATE**

'Thank God you're out, sure I guess, but be careful love ya.'

She sent another text.

**JILL**

'Thanx mom, me, u and Sid need to talk when we get home, k?'

**KATE**

'K honey.

"She said yeah, and why are you asking now? It's only Tuesday." "Just planning ahead." He said and smirked at her. She smirked back.

They went to McDonalds. "Trevor, we need to talk." "About what?" He asked, pausing from eating his hash brown. "Well, I am telling my mom about the babies when we get home and you have to be there, okay?" "Sure." They finished eating and went home. "Mom?" Jill said. She was sitting at the table. "Hi mom, are you ready to talk." Sidney and Trevor came in and sat down. "Okay honey, what's going on?" "Jill I think it's best if I told her." "Ok." "Kate, Jill is pregnant." "What? You dirty whore! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Kate jumped on the tabled to attack Jill. Trevor picked up Jill to get away from the madness in her room and locked the door. They sat on the bed while Sidney clamed Kate down. "She is a slut! A whore! Not even Maureen would have done this! I raised a slut who is now just gonna waste the life she could've had from that criminal!" Jill felt the tears coming from her eyes as Trevor sat her on his lap and held her to comfort her. After an hour of being up there, Jill fell asleep.

After half an hour of sleep there was a knock on the door. "It's us." Jill woke up and felt a little tired. She watched as Trevor walked to open the door. "Man has he got a nice ass." She whispered to herself. Kate and Sidney appeared from the door. Jill sat up in the bed. "Um, well we talked about the twins, and I just have to ask 2 questions to you miss." Kate said. "What?" Jill asked. "One, was this purposely planned?" "No, but we love each other and are planning to keep them." "Okay then. I am not mad at you, young lady, but I am very disappointed. "Well since dad died, you haven't even give two fucks about me, just the men's houses you were going to! Your opinion is shit to me, mom!" Jill yelled. Kate turned around and smacked Jill off the bed and got a black eye from hitting her eye on the nightstand and spit on her. "Fuck you, bitch." She walked out of the room.

Sidney and Trevor immediately ran to Jill's side, helping her. She was crying again now. Sid turned to Trevor. "I am gonna talk to Kate, you stay with Jill." He nodded. Sidney walked down the long staircase. "Kate?" "Yeah." She said from the kitchen. "Kate, you had no right to slap her." "She was being, just so, disrespectful." "She has just been stabbed twice in the stomach, broke a rib, and could have gotten stabbed in the heart with that broken rib! She already had a killer beat her; she doesn't need her own mother to. You don't think she is scared shit about this whole pregnancy thing and this killer, and now she will probably be afraid of you now." "I know! I overreacted. I remember being with your mother, and my mother, and she told us 'If we ever got pregnant, she would beat the baby out of us.'" "You can do this rationally, though." "But she is right. Ever since he died I have been neglecting her a bit." She began to sob and Sidney comforted her. They walked upstairs where Jill was icing her eye while her boyfriend was running his hands through her hair. "Jill, honey?" "Yeah mom?" She looked through her good eye. "Look I am so sorry what I did to your eye, and you were right. Ever since he died, I have not really the best mom. I will try harder." They hugged. "So, twins huh?" She said starting to feel excited. "Yeah!" "Woo! Uh- huh, oh yeah. Uh-huh, oh yeah. Twins! Twins! Twins! Sidney Kate, and Jill all danced around singing. It was the first time that day, they all were not tense at all. The first time that week they all felt _happy_.


	5. Dear Readers Concerning story

**DEAR READERS!**

Don't be afraid the story will go on... but it will be completely down

for a little bit. The most time maybe 2 days. I just feel I need t oadd

more to the whole thing, some other things too fill it. Though, it

will be back and better than ever SCRE4MERS!The story will only

have minor-semi important changes, and if you want to give me

suggestions on the changes.. email me at

and tell me how you think the story is and what you think could be

better in it, because I just want to please myself and the fans :)

chow,

GwenGuy105


End file.
